Oh Baby, Light My Fire
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: I always knew I could make you lose control.


**Oh Baby, Light My Fire **

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. _Please. _

**_Warning(s)_**: apart from a bad title and rushed writing, possible OOCness, interesting metaphors, and ... silliness since I enjoyed writing this more than I should have. Self-edited, so typos be here.

A/N: Generally, fine with criticism. Actually, I'm fine with anything XD. This was - as most of my recent pieces - written for springkink.

ETA: Seeing how this has received no comments so far, I'd like to know **why** this piece is such a fail. I'm not a review whore, but a total lack of comments is disheartening.

---  
Fai's mouth was on his cock.

Under normal circumstances, this would have been a preferable thing. No scratch that, it would have been very preferable. Why deny what felt good?

Kurogane might be someone who frowned and growled when one annoyed him - and punched a person good measure when provoked. Then again, it was that poor sod's fault because pointing a finger and laughing at an underfed, much abused tiger can only yield to potentially painful results. Not that Kurogane was a tiger. Or starving. Or much abused.

He merely a temper. Yes, Kurogane knew that.

Yet, Kurogane also knew that he didn't run away from things. That - and yes he made a mental note of that while glaring down at a specific individual - was more someone else's style. Not that it mattered now.

_Note to self: Stop philosophising when you're dealing with intimidate situations. Only makes your head ache and lessens the enjoyment._

So, for the record: Fai giving him a blow job equalled a definite advantage.

T'was something he could close his eyes to and just let himself fall, allowing pleasure to triumph over reason and just forget - forget about fighting, the smell of blood, the past and everything else that made him clench his teeth in frustration.

_But fuck this_, Kurogane thought as Fai mouthed him, taking his time - tongue teasing and teeth grazing lightly, _this was bad - dangerous_.

Dangerous because of one rather big obstacle standing in their way, hindering him from hitting the jackpot like some oversized panda that had fallen atop of his body and made it impossible for him to move.

They were in a doing this in a _fucking_ hallway. Not just any kind of hallway, mind you. A hallway of a fancy restaurant - all glittering silver tables and cushioned seats, damned golden tables arrayed with golden dishes and sparkling wine glasses - in a rather populated part of the city, where chances of being caught were just as high as having one's purse nicked - thieves, just like the merchant and the prostitute a permanent fixture of every town, city or circus.

Kurogane had even dressed up for the occasion to please the kids, forcing himself into a black suit and matching tie that made him sweat like a pig. And this was making the sweating even worse!

So another one for the record book: a blow job in a hallway equalled nothing good.

So no, _of course_, Kurogane really didn't like this. No, clenching his fists and peeking around the corner just like some frightened deer being followed by a overzealous hunter, he prayed to the Gods - or whatever was up there - that they wouldn't get caught.

Not only because his dignity would be shredded to bits and pieces, but because there were moral obligations. What if the kids caught them? What would Kurogane say to his - no, their - defence? What if his princess got ear of this ...? Gulping, Kurogane imagined her reaction, remembering instances in the past where she'd teased him relentlessly. Oh damn, she'd definitely never make him hear the end of it! And that one witch ... Kurogane shuddered at the mere thought of what she'd do if she found out. Bribery was only one possibility, amongst thousands.

_This is so ... _

So, in spite of the rather fluttery feel in his stomach and the way his hands were buried in Fai's fine hair, tugging and pulling, Kurogane hated it, wanted it to stop but couldn't fight against the weakness of his own need.

That damned Fai ... he was enjoying this!

Oh yes, Fai seemed not only to be revelling in Kurogane's very apparent misery, but - sadistic grin lighting his face up like a torch illuminating a darkened cave - made him aware that Fai was totally, absolutely getting off on this.

And he was still sucking so slowly, taking his time as if they'd been alone with nothing to disturb them. Kurogane, though he wanted to yell "fucking stop" and "let's go find an empty bathroom stall", found himself helpless. Sweat-drenched, feeling dizzy and close to climaxing, Kurogane could simply gnash his teeth together and hope - bloody hope - that no one'd walk in on them.

At first, Kurogane tried to keep his composure but - all of sudden - Fai changed his method of pleasuring him. Instead of going slow as he'd previously done, he went faster. Faster and faster until Kurogane - knees buckling and his hands letting go of Fai's tousled hair in order to slam them into the wall behind him - found himself coming right into Fai's mouth; Kurogane bit his lips, drawing blood - but he had to do this or he'd have cried out.

Fai swallowed, then let go of Kurogane's now softened cock, reached for a tissue in his pocket and wiped his face. After he'd done that - shaking his head and sending a mock-reproachful look at Kurogane, he helped the other man clean himself up as well. "You're such baby."

"Shut up Fai - you dragged me here."

"I thought it'd be fun," Fai said and stood up.

Kurogane snorted. "Damn you, Fai. Do you know that we gotten have gotten ca-"

Fai silenced Kurogane by pressing a finger against his mouth. "I know. That's the whole point of doing this."

"... No, I'd rather hav-" Kurogane started, only to be interrupted again by Fai - Fai who pulled him by his neck-tie and kissed him fiercely, shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth. Kurogane, still slightly dazed, returned the kiss eagerly, placing his calloused hands around Fai's waist and pulling him closer until they so close that their groins were in close proximity. It was stupid to make out like this, and it was even sillier to encourage ... this rubbing. But Kurogane, long since fallen prey to the demands of his hardening arousal, couldn't stop.

And he wouldn't have stopped if Fai - damned Fai again, really - hadn't put a stop to it.

"Don't you think you're being a little too eager about this?" Fai asked innocently, moving a few steps away from Kurogane, fixing his clothes a bit and running a hand through his hair. Though his face was flushed and he looked more than bit ruffled, there was still an obnoxiously pleased grin on Fai's face. Obviously, from the looks of it, Fai looked like someone who'd proved a point.

"I always knew I could make you lose your control," Fai said, confirming Kurogane's worst suspicions.

At that moment, Kurogane knew he'd been idiot. He'd fallen for that idiot's trap - hook, line and sinker.

Kurogane mentally swore that he'd definitely get back at Fai for this, one day. After all, two could play this game.

---


End file.
